Three Parts of a Romance
by musiclover3
Summary: The first part was due to Skype. The second part was because of flowers. And the third part couldn't have survived without both. Sinead/Jake For The Gone Angel Gives Brofist's Unusual: Crack!Pairings Contest


**Three Parts of a Romance**

The first part was due to Skype. The second part was because of flowers. And the third part couldn't have survived without both. Sinead/Jake

.

.

.

The First Part: _Skype_

.

.

.

**Skype: Chat One**

It was awkward.

That was the only thought that crossed Jake Rosenbloom's mind as he sat stiffly in the leather chair facing Amy's laptop, glancing every so often between the ticking clock on the wall behind him and the calm and erect girl in front of him.

A sprinkling of freckles. Sparkling green eyes that resembled a cat's. Auburn hair that reminded him of autumn. They were all basic descriptions of what Sinead Starling looked like, but the stiff and impatient girl before him was much different from the smiling and relaxed girl he had seen when watching her chat with Amy just a few minutes before, and he knew without a doubt that she was like this because of him.

He couldn't blame her; he didn't feel very comfortable with her either, and he would be upset as well if it were _his _best friend leaving him with only her boyfriend to talk to. He had never had the best relationship with Sinead, and even after the whole Vesper incident was resolved, he had still remained quite wary of her after the whole revelation.

But, he had a feeling that she didn't like him much either.

"So," he started awkwardly, clearing his throat, "how are your brothers?"

The girl on the laptop screen pursed her lips at him, obviously not amused with the start of conversation. "Fine," she replied tersely. "How is _your _brother?"

"Atticus?" Jake shifted slightly in his seat. "He's fine. He's with Dan in the living room right now. They're playing with lightsabers." He managed a bashful smile. "They'll be occupied for a while."

A ghost of a smile appeared on Sinead's face, and Jake thought for a moment that she actually looked amused. "You mean those lightsabers you guys bought them at that Star Wars Convention?"

A few months before, Jake and Amy had brought Dan and Atticus to the Star Wars Convention downtown. After everything that had happened to them just a few weeks prior to that event, Amy had thought that it would be a good idea to bring the two of them there.

'_Maybe everything will go back to normal.' _Her desperate words still ringed in Jake's ears, and he had immediately consented on going, if not to just get rid of the pained look in her eyes. But, he knew that, although it might work for a few hours, it wouldn't make the two of them start believing that they could get on with 'normal' lives anymore. And he knew that Amy knew that too.

"Yeah." He managed a small smile, remembering the way Dan's and Atticus's eyes had lit up when they had agreed to buy them the lightsabers. "They're still using them."

"That's good."

And then the awkwardness was back, and the two of them went back to sitting silently, waiting until Amy came back to take over the conversation.

But they had both managed to bond over memories, and, that, they both knew, was progress.

**Skype: Chat Two**

Their next conversation happened at an outdoor cafe in Paris.

Amy and Dan had decided to go visit Nellie at her cooking school, and had insisted that he and Atticus tag along.

'_You'll love Paris, and you'll love Nellie's cooking,' _Amy had promised. And so Jake had relented, if not to see the giant smile that broke over Atticus's face when the news had reached him.

It was almost sad, how a life and death situation had been the thing to make Jake see just how much his brother really meant to him.

But, then again, the same thing had happened to Sinead.

"Paris is wonderful," Amy gushed, her face flushed from all of the coffee she had drunk. "I wish you could be here too, Sinead."

Sinead gave her friend a smile, something that Jake had only managed to see when she talked to Amy. "I do too. Take some pictures for me over there, okay? And make sure to bring me back some of Nellie's food."

"You know they don't let you bring food on the plane," Dan broke in from the table besides them. "I should know. I've tried a thousand times."

Sinead smirked at him. "You guys are Cahills, right? I'm sure you can manage to sneak a few in for me. You've done worse."

And suddenly the atmosphere was tense, all of them remembering just how much worse things they had done.

"Yeah, well, you should have thought of that when you decided to stay in Attleboro," Amy joked, waving a creamy pastry in front of the laptop.

And, suddenly, the atmosphere was light again, and it was as if the dark thoughts had never occurred to them.

Jake sometimes marveled at the fact that Amy seemed to be one of the only ones who was capable of lightening the mood anymore. It was as if she had taken the place of her brother, who seemed to only be able to dampen everyone's spirits, even without meaning to.

_He's getting better though, _Jake thought, shaking his head slightly.

Sinead shrugged, acting as if the dark mood had never even happened. "That's true. I'm sure I'll survive somehow."

Amy set her cup of coffee down, standing up from her seat at the table. "I'll be back in a few minutes," she said, scooting back her chair. "I'm going to call Uncle Fiske and tell him how we're doing."

"Say hi to him for me," Dan called as she walked away.

And then Jake was left alone once again to talk to the person on the other side of the camera.

Jake glanced over his shoulder to see Dan and Atticus, wholeheartedly digging into their French pastries, and totally ignoring the uncomfortable atmosphere around the table besides them.

"So, how's everything going over there?" He managed to say, turning back around to face the laptop screen.

"The same as always," she replied, looking, if not, slightly more relaxed at his presence than she had in their last conversation. "Is everything fine over there?" Although her tone was casual, her eyes spoke a hidden message: _'Is Amy having a mental breakdown?' 'Did Dan show any signs of going to that dark place of his once again?'_

He subtly shook his head, making her shoulders relax slightly. "Everything's fine over here," he said, a little too loudly. "We're thinking about coming back to Attleboro tomorrow or the day after."

She smiled slightly. "That sounds good. I'll be waiting." And her green eyes sparkled when she said this, and Jake suddenly realized that she had pretty eyes. They weren't the same as Amy's, and they seemed to sparkle more brightly than hers. He couldn't help but be a little more than surprised at the revelation.

"Hey, are you flirting with _her _now?" And Dan's annoyed statement brought him back to Earth.

**Skype: Chat Three**

Only two minutes after Sinead had said that she would be gone, Amy had fallen asleep.

Her hair was sprawled around her in a halo, and her cheek was pressed against the table, her hand near inches from the laptop keyboard. Jake draped a blanket over her, gently moving her over slightly so he could have better access to the laptop.

"Did she fall asleep?" Sinead's amused face reappeared on the screen, a cup of tea in her hands.

Jake smiled gently at his girlfriend's sleeping form and whispered, "Yeah."

Sinead shook her head, taking a small sip of her tea. "I swear," she said, her voice also in a whisper, "that girl always pushes herself too hard. She acts as if college is the Olympics."

Jake smiled slightly at the comparison. "That's Amy." He leaned over to take the laptop in his hands, and settled comfortably on the couch a few feet away. "How are you, Sinead?"

Although this was only their third Skype chat, they had spoken with each other quite often over the phone after their conversation in Paris, and could now speak to each other with an almost comfortable atmosphere.

"I'm fine. A little worn out over college, but fine. You?"

He chuckled, adjusting the laptop on his lap. "I'm pretty good. I've got a history final coming up tomorrow, but good."

She tilted her head, that amused expression Jake had come to expect on her face. "Good luck," she joked.

"Thanks." He smiled, liking the way her eyes shined in the dim glow of the room.

"I'm busy tomorrow too," she said. "I'm going apartment hunting."

Jake raised an eyebrow. "I thought you already had an apartment. You share it with that girl- what was her name?- Mary-Anne."

Sinead scowled at the name. "Exactly."

Jake smirked at her tone. "Come on, she can't be _that _bad."

She snorted as his statement. "Are you kidding? She plays her rock music on full blast and barely lets me get a wink of sleep at night." She wrinkled her nose. "Plus, she's always got some guy over. She's out tonight, thankfully." She shook her head ruefully. "I swear this has been the-" she paused for a moment, thinking, "sixth? I'm pretty sure this is the sixth guy she's gone out with this week."

"Sixth?" Jake raised an eyebrow at the statement. "You're kidding, right?"

She shook her head. "I wish."

Jake shrugged helplessly. "I wish you luck in your apartment hunting."

She scowled at his indifferent tone. "Thanks." She looked down at her tea, abruptly changing the subject. "How's Amy?"

"Amy?" Jake echoed. "She's fine. Tired, obviously, but fine."

Sinead looked up, nodding slowly. "That's good." She hesitated for a moment, but then she said, "Everything okay with you two?"

Jake started, clearly surprised at the question. "Yeah," he replied. "Everything's great." He paused for a moment, obviously hesitant to say what he wanted to say. "Why do you ask?"

Sinead shook her head. "I'm just wondering."

Jake nodded slowly, settling back on the couch. "I should probably get some sleep," he said apologetically, the question she had asked him bothering him more than it should have. "I'll talk to you another time?"

"Sure," she said doubtfully. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

**Skype: Chat Four**

"How's your new apartment?"

It was the first time he had ever started the Skype chat of his own accord, but, for some reason, he felt a lot more relaxed at that fact.

"Better than the last one," she replied, her face glowing.

"You've gotten more sleep," Jake remarked, a small grin on his face. "You don't look like you've gotten run over by a truck, or look like you want to claw my face off."

Sinead snorted. "Yeah? Well you look like that all the time."

The sarcastic and mocking banter was a vital part of their conversations, and Jake always found himself looking forward to them.

"You sound better than when I spoke to you on the phone," Jake said.

She shrugged. "Like you said, I've gotten more sleep." She narrowed her eyes. "How about you? Did you get your beauty sleep?"

Jake rolled his eyes at the comment. "If anyone needs it, it's _you_, Starling."

She scoffed at him. "Please. I've got 'star' in my name for a reason."

He looked at her in mock disbelief. "Did you _really _just say that?"

She gave him an unabashed smile, and shrugged. "It's my name. I use it to my advantage."

He tried hiding his amused smile, ultimately failing. "How's it going over there, Starling? Find a boyfriend yet?" His tone was light and joking.

She rolled her eyes at him. "I don't need one. I've told you this a thousand times."

He shrugged. "Never hurts, right?"

Sinead leaned forward in her chair, closer to the camera. "There's one thing I don't understand."

"What?"

She narrowed her eyes, pursing her lips. "What does Amy _see _in you?"

He chucked a pillow at the screen.

**Skype: Chat Five**

Sinead let out a little laugh, grinning at Amy. "Really? He said that?"

"He did," Amy confirmed, giving her friend a small smile from her laptop screen.

Sinead's eyes sparkled, glancing over Amy's shoulder to look at Jake teasingly. "You better be careful then," she warned, an amused smile playing on her lips. "This new friend of hers might steal her away."

Jake rolled his eyes, shooting her a smirk. "Are you kidding? The guy's glasses are bigger than his head, and he wears _suspenders._" He shot Amy an amused look. "I think I'll be fine."

Amy gave him a weak smile, turning her attention back to Sinead, making Jake frown. "I've got to get to class soon," she apologized, quickly glancing at Jake. "So I should get going."

"Mind if I talk to Sinead, Amy?" Jake asked.

Amy pursed her lips. "Sorry, but I need the laptop."

Jake frowned at her tone, and exchanged a glance with Sinead, seeing that she was frowning as well. "You okay, Amy?" she asked, shooting her friend a concerned glance.

"I'm fine," Amy replied unconvincingly. "I'll talk to you later, Sinead, okay?"

And she shut the laptop.

.

.

.

Second Part: _Flowers_

.

.

.

_Hong Kong Roses_

_My dad brought these home the other day, and I thought you'd like these. I know they don't really match your style, but I thought you'd like them anyway. They were pretty expensive, by the way, so my dad can't return them._

_Jake Rosenbloom_

* * *

_Red Poppies_

_I heard from Amy that you're learning about World War I in class, and I thought you'd appreciate these. _

_Jake Rosenbloom_

* * *

_Forget-Me-Nots_

_This is from Amy and me both. Amy heard you were sick, and so she decided to go buy you some of these (And I paid for it, so consider it a gift from us both)_

_Jake Rosenbloom_

* * *

_Clover_

_I heard that your big history final is today, so I managed to get you one of these. It's a four-leaf clover, and I hope it brings you some luck (Not that you really need it)_

_Jake Rosenbloom_

* * *

_Phlox_

_I heard that your roof is still leaking, so I thought that this might cheer you up (But maybe a bucket would have suited better)_

_Jake Rosenbloom_

* * *

_Zinnia_

_It's been a while since we've talked. I guess we've both been busy with school. How have you been? Amy and I have been well, but she's been acting a little strange. I guess she's still tired from school. I hope you're doing better._

_Jake Rosenbloom_

* * *

_Wallflower_

_I saw these and remembered you telling me that you liked them. I had to take money out of my paycheck to buy these for you, by the way, so please don't return them and get something better out of it (Unless you've actually been keeping these flowers. If you have, then keep doing so)_

_Jake Rosenbloom_

* * *

_Cherry Blossoms_

_My dad got these for Atticus and I from his trip to Japan, so I thought I'd give you mine (I've gotten these from him before, and they usually only stay on the kitchen table anyway, so I think you'll put them to better use) I'd give them to Amy, but she doesn't really seem to be in want of my company right now._

_Jake Rosenbloom_

* * *

_Blue Salvia_

_Amy's gone to England for the summer to visit Ian, so I thought I'd make a visit to see you (I'm sure you won't mind, right?) My plane takes off tomorrow, so I guess I'll see you at the airport (You're not going to just leave me there on my own, right?)_

_Jake Rosenbloom_

* * *

_Peppermint_

_Amy's still in London, and Atticus is taking classes at the local college in town, so I guess you're stuck talking to me for a while. Hope you don't mind._

_Jake Rosenbloom_

* * *

_Everlasting_

_I guess this has kind of become our tradition, huh? Me sending you flowers, and you calling me up afterwards to tell me to stop (But I know you keep them anyway. Your brothers have been very clear with me on that) So, here's another flower, and I guess I should be expecting a phone call from you pretty soon._

_Jake Rosenbloom_

* * *

_Anemone_

_Amy's been distant since she came back from London, and she's been ignoring me and spacing out a lot lately. Dan's been fine, so I wonder what's bothering her. Mind giving me a call?_

_Jake Rosenbloom_

* * *

_Striped Carnation_

_Amy and I broke up yesterday, and I guess that's all I really wanted to tell you (You did ask me last night over the phone if everything was alright)_

_Jake Rosenbloom_

_P.S. Everything is not alright, but I think that you could tell on the phone._

* * *

_Pansy_

_It's been a while since I've sent you anything, so I thought I'd send you this. It reminded me of you._

_Jake Rosenbloom_

_P.S. Thanks for the Poinsettia, but I can't exactly 'Be of good cheer' at the moment._

* * *

_Cyclamen_

_I saw Amy at the coffee shop today with that guy she was talking about. Remember? The guy with the glasses and suspenders; the one you said would take her away from me?_

_You're pretty perceptive. I should have listened to you. (I just find it ironic how this guy looks so much like Evan)_

_I should have known, right?_

_Jake Rosenbloom_

* * *

_Acacia_

_Thanks for the Chrysanthemum, Sinead. (But you don't have to keep sending me flowers. I know how embarrassed you are going to the store and having to explain to the cashier who these are for)_

_Jake Rosenbloom_

* * *

_Peach Rose_

_Nice change of gifts, Sinead (First flowers, now coffee? Were you that willing to stop with the flowers?)_

_We haven't seen each other in a while. When are you coming to visit?_

_Jake Rosenbloom_

* * *

_Sweet Pea_

_Just wanted to say that I had a lot of fun with you last week (But did you really have to scare that waiter so badly? Can you blame the poor guy for flirting with you?)_

_I have to say I'm a little disappointed. I bet he would have given us our meal free._

_Jake Rosenbloom_

* * *

_Yarrow_

_I saw Amy with the Evan look-alike at the book store yesterday. They both looked pretty happy, and I noticed that he was a lot more nervous and shy around her than the original Evan was, and Amy was a lot more confident and talkative around him. _

_I kind of felt guilty for hating the guy so fast. He reminded me a little of Atticus._

_All I know is: I'm never dating another girl with green eyes like her again._

_Jake Rosenbloom_

* * *

_White Lilac_

_I spoke to Amy yesterday (And, yes, she's dating the Evan look-alike, and, no, I'm not going to stop calling him that)_

_She was a lot happier than I'd seen her in a while. You can tell he makes her really happy. I guess that's my cue to move on?_

_(I think she'll always be my first love, though)_

_Jake Rosenbloom_

* * *

_Abor Vitae_

_Happy Friendship Day._

_Jake Rosenbloom_

* * *

_Yellow Jasmine_

_Been a while, huh?_

_Sorry, I've been busy with school. (But I guess that doesn't really stop the Skype conversations or the phone calls, huh?)_

_Jake Rosenbloom_

* * *

_Larkspur_

_It was really nice of you to visit, Sinead, but did you really have to sneak up on me like that? You almost gave me a heart attack (And we both know I don't need any more of those)_

_Jake Rosenbloom_

* * *

_White Camellia_

_I saw that picture of you that Ned and Ted took at your birthday party. Sorry I wasn't there (But Atticus's birthday is pretty close to yours, you know)_

_Jake Rosenbloom_

_P.S. You looked nice in your dress, Sinead. You should dress up like that more often._

* * *

_Apricot Blossom_

_I'm planning on visiting you soon, so just thought I'd tell you before you get freaked out when I suddenly appear at your doorstep (We don't need a repeat of last time, right?)_

_Jake Rosenbloom_

_P.S. You've got a nasty punch, by the way._

* * *

_Gardenia_

_I know I just sent you a flower a few days ago, but I decided to get you another one._

_I'll see you tomorrow._

_Jake Rosenbloom_

* * *

_Withered Flowers_

_They were supposed to be red tulips, but I guess they withered while I was gone._

_Jake Rosenbloom_

_P.S. I'm sorry for kissing you. _

_P.P.S. Actually, I'm not sorry._

.

.

.

Third Part: _Both_

.

.

.

_Purple Hyacinth_

_It's been a few months since we've last spoken to each other, (Half a year, actually) and Ned and Ted finally got sick of my moping around and made me sit down and write this out to you. _

_I'm sorry._

_Sinead Starling_

* * *

_Blue Salvia_

_You still haven't replied back to me, so I guess I'll just keep sending you these until you answer (I'm stubborn that way)_

_Remember you sent me these flowers? It was a long time ago, so you've probably forgotten._

_The ones you sent me have been dead for a while, but I still have the little note you sent with them._

_I hope you keep these for as long as I kept yours._

_Sinead Starling_

* * *

_Everlasting_

_Remember you sent me these too?_

_I'm not going to stop sending you these until you reply back, you know. I don't care how long it takes (And, okay, I know you're probably scoffing at me right now- if you haven't already thrown this note away, that is- but this is different than leaving countless messages on your answering machine)_

_I'm not going to beg you to reply or beg for your forgiveness, if that's what you're expecting._

_Sinead Starling_

_P.S. Our friendship is supposed to be everlasting, remember?_

_P.P.S. And I'm going to kill you once all of this is over for making me say such a cheesy statement._

* * *

_Iris_

_I never really thought to look up the meanings of the flowers you gave me (And I feel so stupid for not doing so. Maybe then I would have seen the signs)_

_Sinead Starling_

* * *

_Queen Anne's Lace_

_I'm starting to wonder if you're ever going to reply back._

_(You're making me waste my money, you know, if you don't even bother to give me a 'thank you' for the flowers I've sent you)_

_Sinead Starling_

* * *

_Snowdrop_

_It's snowing here (And I remember how much you secretly loved snow)_

_Are you with Atticus and your father right now? _

_Sinead Starling_

* * *

_Mauve Lilac_

_It took me a few years, but I've finally realized it._

_Ted and Ned had to sit me down and try to convince me for hours that my love for you was more than platonic, so give them the credit that this confession is even happening._

_I'm not going to say it here (You know what I'm talking about) So, the only way you're going to be able to hear it is if you reply._

_Sinead Starling_

* * *

_Pink and White Rose_

_Skype?_

_Jake Rosenbloom_

_P.S. I take what I said back about not dating girls with green eyes._

* * *

**Skype: Chat ?**

"I…"

"Yeah?"

"…I _think _I love you."

.

.

.

_Fin_

.

.

.

**a.n.**

Happy early birthday, Gone-san. :) I apologize if it is OOC. I hope you liked it anyway.

Explanation:

Oh my word. Here I go.

Hong Kong Roses: I like them; I thought they were pretty, so I thought, why not?

Red Poppies: They were the only flowers that grew in Northern France and Flanders during World War I, and have become a symbol of remembrance of the war.

_In Flanders fields the poppies blow_

_Between the crosses, row on row,_

_That mark our place; and in the sky_

_The larks, still bravely singing, fly_

_Scarce heard amid the guns below._

"In Flanders Fields" by Lieutenant Colonel John McCrae

(Only one part of the poem. I suggest you look it up and read it yourself.)

Forget-Me-Not: To, simply, not forget. (Jake and Amy chose to use them to let Sinead know that they would always be there for her, so she should not forget that.)

Clover: The four-leaf clover is a symbol of luck. (It's Jake's way of wishing Sinead luck on her history final, and hoping to make her smile as well)

Phlox: Sweet Dreams (Jake is hoping they will make her feel better, and he's telling her he hopes she has sweet dreams, even when her roof is leaking)

Zinnia: Thoughts of Absent Friends (Jake is saying he misses her)

Wallflower: Friendship and Adversity (He remembered that she had said that she liked them, and is showing that he values their friendship)

Cherry Blossoms: His father got them for him, and so he thought that it would be best to give them to Sinead.

Blue Salvia (From Jake's letter): "I Think of You" (He's saying he's thinking about her and misses her, so that's why he's visiting)

Peppermint: Warmth of Feelings (He's saying that he's happy that she's his friend, and that she's still sticking by him, and is there for him)

Everlasting (From Jake's letter): Constancy (He's saying that him sending her flowers will be a constant thing, and that he will always be doing it)

Anemone: Refusal and Abandonment, Forsaken (He's saying he feels forsaken and abandoned because Amy is ignoring him)

Striped Carnation: No, Sorry, I can not be with you (Jake and Amy broke up. 'Nuff said.)

Pansy: Thoughtful Recollection (He's thinking about Sinead, and about all of the happy times they spent together)

Poinsettia: "Be of Good Cheer" (Sinead is telling him to cheer up)

Cyclamen: Resignation & Goodbye (Jake realizes that Amy has moved on, and tries to move on as well)

Acacia: Platonic Love, Concealed Love (Jake is starting to fall for Sinead, and it starts as platonic love)

Chrysanthemum: You are a wonderful friend (Sinead is trying to tell him that he is a wonderful friend, and that he should cheer up, even if he isn't with Amy anymore)

Peach Rose: Let's Get Together, Closing of the Deal (Jake is saying that he and Sinead should get together and hang out as friends. It pretty much means he wants either her to visit him or the other way around)

Sweet Pea: Departure, Blissful Pleasure, Thanks for a lovely time (He's saying 'thank you for the lovely time' to Sinead)

Yarrow: Healing (Jake is saying that he is slowly healing)

White Lilac: "My First Dream of Love" (He is saying that Amy will always be his first love)

Abor Vitae: True Friendship (He is saying that he and Sinead share a true friendship)

Yellow Jasmine: Timidity and Modesty (He is showing his timidity in starting a romantic relationship with her)

Larkspur: Open Heart (He is saying that he is ready to move on, and is willing to open his heart to her; he is willing to start a romantic relationship with her)

White Camellia: You're adorable (He's saying that she looked adorable in her dress)

Apricot Blossom: Timid Love (He understands that he is in love with her, but is shy and nervous to admit it)

Gardenia: "I love you in secret" (He is saying that he secretly loves her, and is pretty much confessing his feelings for her)

Withered Flowers: Rejected Love (He is saying that he has been rejected by her, and is hurt)

Red Tulips: Believe me, Declaration of Love (He is declaring his love for her)

Purple Hyacinth: I am sorry, Please forgive me, Sorrow (Sinead is saying to Jake that she is sorry)

Blue Silvia (From Sinead's letter): "I Think of You" (She is saying that she still thinks of him, and wishes that he would forgive her and reply)

Everlasting (From Sinead's letter): Constancy (She is saying that she will constantly send him flowers and letters until he replies, and that their friendship is everlasting)

Iris: Faith, Wisdom, Valor, Your Friendship means so much to me (She is saying that their friendship means so much to her)

Queen Anne's Lace: Fantasy (She is saying that she is starting to think that Jake replying back to her could only be a fantasy)

Snowdrop: Hope and Consolation (She is saying that she is sorry, and hopes that he will forgive her)

Mauve Lilac: "Do You Still Love Me" (She realizes her love for him, and is asking him if he still loves her)

Pink and White Rose: I love you still and always will (Jake is saying that he still loves her and always will)

Source: www . i florist t - meaning . a s p x


End file.
